


Of parties and parents

by Hystoria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux thought it was a fine party. Then he saw Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of parties and parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> [Nur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio) prompted me so here it is.
> 
> Thanks to [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale) and [Nur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio) for their support and corrections!

Hux thought he was like a big goofy cat or something. Senator Organa’ son was making faces in a corner. Just like a grumpy child. It wasn't a secret that he had problems with his father. But, Hux observed, the party wasn't worth of that kind of attitude. It was luxurious, tall glasses of champagne and shinning jewelry. Important people making deals and chatting relaxed. It was a fine party and the senator' son groom mod didn't seem correct.

"Why do you just go and talk to him?" Phasma asked. Hux controlled his impulse to jump and faced his friend. She was dressed with a long white dress, no sleeves, halter neck.

"You look great." He admitted. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, from the club." She admitted. "Good guy most of the time. His friends are like a boy band. I assume he is angry because they are not here."

"Too cool for political parties?" Hux joked. She laughed.

"Just go and talk to him already. I think you'll like him."

Hux was going to deny it when he saw his father and his older brother. Admiral Hux was senator Organa' political opponent. While she supported small planets' economics, he defended the power of commercial corporations and their right to impose their own taxes.

Hux's older brother was just plain stupid and he didn't like him.

He finished his champagne with one sip and left the glass on a table. Hux knew his father didn't bother him if he was with the senator' son. Or, at least, his manners will be tamed and focused at the senator' son. Hux realized then that he didn't know his name.

"Good evening, mister Organa." He saluted. The man was taller, more broad than him. Hux liked it, and so his intense staring.

"Good evening." He said, like he wasn't sure how to act. Hux thought he probably didn't expect anyone to come and talk to him.

"We haven't met yet, I believe. I'm general Hux."

"Kylo Ren."

Hux tried to not look surprised. And he failed.

"Ben Organa." Kylo grunted.

"If you prefer Kylo Ren, then it will be." Hux concluded. "I didn't use my own name either."

A waiter came to them and offered glasses. Hux took one, but Kylo nodded. The man left silently. They didn't talk then, just watched the party. Phasma was talking with Hux's mother. They both seemed polite, but their smiles were a bit too much.

"Isn't your father my mother's enemy?" Kylo asked suddenly. Hux nearly choked on the champagne.

"Well," He giggled, "they are most like opponents. Enemy is a quite strong word."

"You're too smooth."

Kylo was looking at him and Hux resisted the temptation to say that he was smooth in other ways. He kept drinking his champagne, trying to not look at Kylo, but he felt his gaze over him. And he felt others too. They should seemed a strange couple.

"You don't like your father." Kylo commented. "Why do you use his surname, then?"

"Hux is not my father' surname." Hux answered. "It's my mother's. Where we came from, we took our mother' surname."

Kylo huffed. He wasn't looking at him, but at the party. People were loud and the glasses were empty and everyone was a little drunk. Soft music started playing and Hux saw how his father greeted Leia Organa with a tense smile. Time to go, he thought. He left the glass to a near waitress.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Where?" Kylo inquired.

"Wherever you want is fine. It doesn't matter." Hux was starting feeling strange and he was sure it was the alcohol. But it never felt so warm and wrong. He looked at Kylo's eyes and then they were walking towards the exit. He could felt Phasma staring but it didn't matter. He followed Kylo's broad shoulders. The crowd opened like he was the Supreme Chancellor and Hux took pleasure in that. His grumpy facade had disappeared and now he looked powerful.

When they were out of the building, the endless city greeted them. Hux didn't like Coruscant like his mother, but now it was like an ocean full of places to escape.

"Do you need a ride?" Kylo asked, cheesy. Hux contained a laugh.

"Yeah, it would be nice." He answered. Kylo was smiling like a dork while they entered the car. Hux wasn't going to deny he felt excited. He was running from a fine party with a man who looked like a grumpy teenager. The son of his father's enemy, like Kylo said. He felt young. He couldn't wait to see his father's face when someone (probably Phasma) told him they saw Hux climb aboard Kylo's car.

"Are you ready?" Kylo asked suddenly.

"For what?"

The answer was a flying maneuver that made Hux gasp and grip to the seat. Kylo put the car vertical and dodged others vehicles. He was laughing wild and Hux was divided between feeling sick or excited. Champagne wasn't a good idea.

Luckily, Kylo recovered a normal position and drove more calmly. He had a feral look and Hux couldn't contain himself more. He put his hand on Kylo's thigh and his smile widened and he separated his legs more. A blue light from a club fell over them.

"We are not doing it in the car." Kylo grunted. The light passed. "But don't remove your hand. We're going to my place and..."

Hux didn't like to follow orders. He raised his hand to Kylo's crotch and smiled when he heard him gasp.

"Fuck." Kylo muttered.

"Yes." Hux corroborated. "We'll do it but in my way."

He retired his hands and Kylo didn't look happy about it.

"You like to order." He said.

"I'm a general." Hux responded. "And I will be admiral some day."

"Like your father?" There was something mocking on his tone. Hux gritted his teeth, his arousal not longer present.

"Do you want to talk about fathers, Ben?" Hux asked. He saw Kylo's hands grabbing with more force the controls.

"No." He admitted. "We will not talk about them."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. The city lights passed quickly. Red, pink, blue, green, yellow. They drew Kylo's features, his frowning face. Hux thought for a way to enlighten the mod.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to call you 'daddy' in bed." He said. There was silence again, and then Kylo cracked up laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so feel free to tell me if there is any grammatical error!
> 
> Also, feel free to prompt me at [my tumblr](http://forveleth.tumblr.com/post/145329571003/i-want-to-improve-my-english-writing-so-i-accept) too!


End file.
